Patterned magnetic recording media, such as servo-patterned media, track-patterned (i.e., discrete track) media, and bit-patterned (i.e., discrete bit) media have been fabricated by a variety of processing techniques, including etching processing such as reactive ion etching, sputter etching, ion milling, and ion irradiation to form a pattern comprising magnetic and non-magnetic surface areas in a layer of magnetic material on a media substrate. Several of the these processing techniques relied upon selective removal of portions of the layer of magnetic material to form the pattern of magnetic and non-magnetic surface areas; whereas others of the processing techniques relied upon partial removal of selected areas of the media substrate on which the magnetic layer is formed, thereby resulting in different transducer head/media surface spacings having an effect similar to formation of a pattern of magnetic and non-magnetic surface areas in the layer of magnetic material. However, a drawback associated with each of these techniques is formation of topographical patterns in the surface of the media, engendering media performance concerns such as transducer head flyability and corrosion, e.g., due to uneven lubricant thickness and adhesion.
As for formation of patterned magnetic media via ion irradiation, a drawback associated therewith is the requirement for use of a high dose of ion irradiation for sufficient suppression of the magnetic properties of the magnetic layer at the selectively irradiated surface areas. Such high dose ion irradiation typically requires an extended processing interval and removal of the ion-irradiated resist materials (utilized for defining the pattern of ion-irradiated surface areas) is difficult.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for improved processing methodology and techniques which substantially eliminate the above-described disadvantages, drawbacks, and difficulties associated with the above-described methodologies and techniques for fabricating patterned magnetic media. More specifically, there exists a need for improved processing methodology and techniques for cost-effectively fabricating servo-patterned media, track-patterned (i.e., discrete track) media, and bit-patterned (i.e., discrete bit) media, particularly as utilized in hard disk data/information storage and retrieval systems.